


Standing by your side

by JakeWoods79



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeWoods79/pseuds/JakeWoods79
Summary: Naruto has had enough, he wants to die since no one at the village wants him there.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Standing by your side

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stojąc u twojego boku](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/638728) by Zilidya D. Ragon. 



> I just deleted a homophobic, offensive comment for the first time. I will not tolerate such things under my works, as the contents are stated in the tags.   
> That being said, i want to sincerely thank everyone reading this!

Naruto rarely felt fear.

Well.

Of course he was scared, for his friends, but never for himself.

Now it changed.

He was fighting for life. His own life.

The only thing he could see was ice and no exit. The lake he had been walking through a moment before wanted to drown him in its cold waters. He started to run out of air. His lungs burned. After he hit the ice he saw black spots. The hit was painful enough to make him yelp, costing him his remaining air. He started to sink. He didn't feel anything anymore, even the piercing cold. 

The rest of air escaped from his lungs and darkness overcame him.

Which was surprisingly quite pleasant.

Here nobody laughed at him, nobody mocked him, nobody hated him.  
Here he didn't suffer. 

Here his heart didn't hurt.

He let the darkness swallow him farther. 

“Naruto...” he thought he had heard someone.

“Naruto…” he knew that voice.

“Naruto!” it's probably Sasuke. He wants something from him yet again. Surely to show him who is stronger.

‘You should wake up’ oh not again, fox.

He let the darkness swallow him deeper.

“If that's the case I will do it” whatever, fox. Naruto didn't care.

He was tired. The last day was too much. Sakura hated him because he accidently saw her naked. Who changes with their blinds raised? It's not his fault that he tried to get to grandma Tsunade the fastest way.

She didn't like him anymore either. He didn't even know why. Apparently he destroyed something, but she wouldn't tell him what since he was supposed to know. But if he knew he wouldn't ask. 

When he was walking home with a list of tasks he had to complete as punishment, another thing happened.

As it is said- it never rains but it pours. For him, it storms.

Someone pushed him, making him fall onto cauldron with live coal underneath. The fire started instantly. And who was angry with him? His entire class that was coincidentally eating in a restaurant nearby. 

His back still hurt from the burns, but their hostile looks hurt even more.

At last, he got a mission with Sasuke. Mission of the lowest rank with Uchiha as his keeper, so as not to let him screw up according to Iruka.

Maybe it would be better if he stayed in the darkness. Even the fox would be free of him.

Sasuke never panicked.

Until now.

“Naruto!” he shook the boy again, but to no effect.

Most importantly, Naruto started breathing. For a moment he thought that he was too late. Why would he go through a lake?! Winter was ending and ice was unsafe. Naruto’s behaviour pissed him off and confirmed that his decision to speed up their return was right. Since the morning Uzumaki was in another world, not reacting to his jabs. He wasn't himself. He was completely different from the hot-headed boy that was always competing against him. 

Now it was getting darker and colder. Even if he piggybacked him, they wouldn't make it before the night. He had to find a place for a overnight stay, and for a campfire. They were both soaking wet. 

An hour later the cave was found and the firewood for the fire was ready. His fire technique proved to be very useful as the wood wasn't dry.

Sasuke started to take off his clothes and hang them on branches spread out in front of the fire. Next he undressed Naruto, who was still unconscious. His flushed cheeks made him doubt boys’ condition. As he suspected, Uzumaki was burning up. 

“Naruto” he whispered brokenly “it's always trouble with you.”.

No reaction. It didn't look promising. They lacked food, because their mission wasn't meant to be overnight. They ate lunch at their clients’ a few hours before. A few pieces of jerky as a snack couldn't last long. He hoped that, when they won't report, someone will be reminded of them. 

“He wants to die” hoarse voice made him flinch. 

“Finally, you're awake, took you long enough” he stopped when he saw a pair of red eyes looking at him. 

He swallowed loudly. It was a long time since he last saw them. 

“Naruto? Everything okay?”

“He wants to die” was repeated. 

“Who?”

“Naruto.”

“You are Naruto.” remarked Sasuke.

“No, I'm not. You know very well who I am.” ironic stare didn't let him look away.

“Kyuubi”

“Exactly.” he gave a dry laugh and added, “He's dying.”

“How? Is it because of the fever? Heal him.”

“I can't. He doesn't want me to. He blocked my chakra.”

“Why?”

“You're destroying him” that raspy voice was giving him shivers. 

“We?”

“Yes. You. His friends. You're hurting him more and more, even though he doesn't deserve it” he stared right through him. “You blame him for everything that's going wrong in your village. No one even tried to confirm whether it was true. But Naruto always jokes around, so surely he still is.”

“It wasn't me who spied on Sakura” Sasuke noticed coldly. 

“It wasn't him either. He was in a wrong place in a wrong time, but who would believe a monster?”

“What about the fire?”

“Why would he ignite it if all his friends were inside?”

“Friends? Naruto doesn't have any…”

“Is that what you think?” the fox stopped him harshly. “How many times had he gotten hurt to save you all? Every time someone is in danger he saves them, often getting wounded in the process so much it would kill a normal person. You think that the battle with Gaara was painless? That he was unconscious without a reason? People, how can you be so blind!” a growl came from Naruto-Kyuubi.

Sasuke was silent. 

Maybe fox was right? Everyone assumed that Naruto was guilty of the fire because he had been found burnt near the cauldron with live coals. Nobody asked anything. They got him to the hospital to treat the superficial wounds, since the fox would heal him, and put him before Tsunade. They took his silence as confession of guilt. When he thought of it now, it looked more like resigned 'Let them do whatever they want, nobody will believe me either way.”.

Were they really so blind that they didn't notice what was happening right before their eyes?

He was also burned in weird places for an arsonist. How could he burn himself like that? Maybe someone pushed him and Naruto unfortunately fell onto the cauldron, and embers scattered near the restaurant? It would explain everything. 

“He's dying” Kyuubi reminded him with faltering voice. “Take care of him. Do something so that he will return to light. The darkness that's immersing him, it's awful.”

“What do I do? I don't have any medicine.”

“Figure something… out” his last words were barely audible.

His eyes had lost their red, returning to their incredible blue colour and closed.

“Naruto!”

The boy started trembling. It wasn't a good sign. His fever was getting higher. He moved him closer to the fire and set him down on his lap, hugging him to warm him up quicker.

The blond would probably kill him for it later.

He always treated him coldly. Truth be told, he didn't hate Naruto. It was fun to banter with him when they were younger. When they grew up it turned into rivalry. Naruto always surprised him. One day he would lose just so that after a while he could catch up with him, making him raise his training to another level.

Naruto started trembling even more and sweating. Their clothes were still wet so he didn't have anything to cover them both with. He pulled him even closer so that he could lay boys' head on his chest and embrace him. Uzumaki moaned when he touched his back. His wound must have been still hurting him if he reacted to touch like this. They didn't look good but either way, he couldn't do anything with it. 

“Naruto, wake up. Stop being silly.” he whispered, brushing his hand through sweaty light hair. “Who will I fight with when I'm bored? Don't tell me you will give up because of a few accusations. It's not like you.”

Sasuke started talking about his jokes, how hilarious they were. With each spoken word he started to realize that the boy never hurt anyone with his pranks. When he painted on something it made someone smile, and later it was washed off. Usually by the culprit as a punishment. Nobody really complained about Uzumaki hurting anyone. 

“Uzumaki Naruto, do you really want to die here without accomplishing anything? Without becoming Hokage? You want to give into sickness and depression? You could wake up, we would finish the mission and go eat ramen. Maybe I could even buy you a double portion.”

Did Naruto even hear him? He didn't know. What else could he do? 

He tried to warm him up with his own body and with heat radiating from the fire. He couldn't see any effects of his actions. In a moment Naruto started breathing heavily. His breaths were rattling. Situation was getting bad.

After a while their clothes dried enough to put them on. He put his extra hoodie on Naruto, himself staying in one. He figured that as long as they were in a cave he could also cover him with his coat. He barely slept that night. Every so often he would chill Naruto's forehead with snow, hoping that it would help with his fever, but to no avail.

The boy was getting worse. Dark circles appeared under his eyes. He was pale. At dawn he decided it's time to move. The faster he gets Naruto under medical attention, preferably Tsunade’s, the better. Uzumaki wasn't light. When he was lying half naked on his lap you could see his slowly developing muscles. A few more years of training and his chest and abs will be beautifully sculpted.  
Now this young muscle weighted heavily on him when he was carrying him. He had been walking for four hours when he felt a change. Cold air must have gotten his fever down causing him to regain consciousness. 

“Sasuke?” he whispered weakly.

“Yeah. We're going back to the village. Don't move.”

“Leave me here.” he tried to slide off his back.

“Are you mad? You're talking like crazy person! Soon Tsunade will take care of you.” he put him back.

“Don't want to. Leave me here.”

In his smallest gestures Sasuke could feel pain. It wasn't a pain related to sickness. This boy's’ heart was hurting. He was really giving up.

“You're talking crazy. I'm taking you home so that someone can talk you out of it,”

“Home? Someone?” Naruto laughed bitterly. “I don't have a home. Nobody is waiting for me. Did you forget? I'm a monster. I'm only a carrier, only Kyuubi’s vessel. Everyone would be happy if I disappeared so, I'm going to do just that.”

He jumped off shakily, pushing Sasuke who landed on his knees in snow. Naruto himself was standing only thanks to the tree he was leaning against. 

“I'm staying here. In silence and peace.” he slumped onto snow. 

“You've gone mad! Your fever completely messed you up!”

Sasuke stood up, dusting himself off and came closer. He grabbed his arm but he was immediately pushed away. 

“I'm staying! You all go live happily ever after.” Naruto growled weakly.

“Stop it! I won't leave you in this condition!”

He tried to grab his arm again and once again he was pushed away, but this time he was prepared, so he tightened his grip.

“Calm down, Naruto. You're sick, you're not thinking straight.”

“Screw you.” Uzumaki murmured. He was barely standing on his feet when he was picked up, now without protesting. 

World was spinning in front of his eyes.

Why did he even want to wake up?

He remembered hearing someone's voice. Playful, but worried at the same time. After a while he didn't hear anything. He wanted to find the voice, but he woke up in Sasuke’s arms.

“I will run away.” he said with determination. His legs couldn't keep him up properly for more than a few steps, so Uchiha started piggybacking him. “I don't want to go back.”

“Take it easy. You're talking nonsense. You got that crazy idea in your head and now you're hurting yourself.”

“I don't have a reason to go back. Nobody wants me there. It would be best if I d-” he stopped and fainted again. 

Sasuke halted when he heard the last words. Naruto really took it hard. He knew that the boy didn't have an easy life. An ostracised orphan. Resentment from adults caused his peers to treat him like a monster.

Naruto didn't have friends. Even if Kyuubi claimed otherwise, his friendships were one-sided. Even theirs was. He didn't treat him like a friend, but Uzumaki was always by his side. Like with Haku, Gaara...

Was it the time for his mindset to change? What would happen if Naruto disappeared?

“Don't die, Naruto. Just don't die.” he begged, even though he didn't know why.

They were found by Anbu an hour later. Four masked ninjas went after two genins. Uchiha tried to believe that it was for him and Naruto and not for bijuu the latter had inside him.

They were quickly transported to the hospital.

“How is he?” he asked Tsunade when she went into the room where he was being examined. 

Naruto was in another room.

“What happened?” Hokage asked, “Who attacked you?”

“No one. Ice on the lake broke. He couldn't swim out, started to drown but I pulled him out in time. He stopped breathing and only regained consciousness for a short moment today. How is he?”

“Did something happen during your travel?”

He denied. He still didn't get an answer to his question.

“What's with him?”

“Pneumonia. High fever, trouble breathing… He doesn't let us heal him. Kyuubi's chakra seems dormant. His burn wounds should have disappeared, but they still look fresh.”

“Will he come out of it?”

Silence.

“He is in a coma, we can't wake him up.”

“Fuck!” in anger he threw a vase with flowers off the table. “That stubborn little shit! He really wants to die.”

“What are you talking about?” she grabbed his arms, “What's happening with Naruto?”

“I want to see him.” he demanded.

“Come with me”

He was surprised that she agreed, but seeing Naruto was his priority. 

It was a single room. The machines were loud, IVs, oxygen mask, white bedding, it all painted a grim picture with pale Naruto in the middle of it. He seemed completely defenseless as opposed to the time when he battled Haku oraz Gaara. Now, he was a kid, a teen who only recently passed ninja exams.

Sasuke stood by the bed, with clenched fists. 

“You really are stubborn” he murmured.

“Sasuke? Can you explain it to me?” Tsunade reminded him of her presence.

He looked at her sharply, as if she was guilty. She was. Partially at least.

“He wants to die. He gave up. He’s had enough.”

“What do you mean, he wants to die? What did you tell him? I know you don't like each other, but its-” she lifted him up by his collar in rage. 

“It's not me. It's all of us.”

Incomprehension and surprise flashed on her face. She let him go immediately. 

“Us?”

Uchiha told her about his talk with Kyuubi and about his thoughts concerning the fire.

“That's why he broke and now doesn't want to wake up. He wants to die so that we could live happily ever after without him, as he said.’

“Is all of it because of us?”

Sakura stood at the door and asked. Behind her were Ino, Shino and Chouji. 

“We heard you were in the hospital” Ino explained.

“So you were looking for me?! You didn't even thought of him, did you?” Sasuke growled.

He noticed flowers in their hands. One each. He knew them, he knew those weren't for Naruto. 

“It's Naruto, he always healed quickly.” said Shino.

“Because until now-”

“Quiet!” Tsunade silenced them. 

Not many people knew about Kyuubi. Hell, even he found out by accident. 

“Go back, everyone. You too Sasuke.” She pushed them outside and closed it immediately.

He cursed. 

What if Naruto succeeded?

He went back to his room and was promptly put to bed. He was meant to stay there until he was cleared. He could visit Naruto again at night.

Around 4 o'clock he decided that nurses would be too tired to notice him. Who would keep an eye on a boy who was only there for observation and on top of that was supposed to be soundly sleeping?

He was right. A nurse was flirting with a ninja, potentially a guard. Another one was dozing off behind the counter.

He sneaked to Naruto's room and immediately noticed two new machines hooked up to him.

He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed.  
Naruto's hands were laying on top of the covers, an IV and a machine were attached to them.

Sasuke sighed. If a week ago someone had told him that he would be worried about Naruto he would get punched in the face. 

But now he was seriously worried. 

“C’mon, pull yourself together. Show them who Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage, is. You're going to fall apart because of this? You didn't let killers, or Sunagakure’s jinchuuriki break you, but you're gonna let this-”

Well, he understood him. Who would want to learn that nobody needed them? That they don't matter to others? The situation reminded him of Itachi and himself.

He sighed again. Both he and Naruto had similar wounds on their souls. They were connected. 

Like in the cave, he started talking to Naruto about everything and nothing. 

After a while he grabbed his hand and kept holding. He didn't even know when he laid his head on the covers and fell asleep. 

Naruto gave up. Even Kyuubi backed off, even though he was mad in the beginning. The fox seemed to like his vessel, convincing him to be healed. But in the end he left too. 

He was alone, alone in the darkness. He was used to it. Too often he could be found in a dark room, sometimes watching stars. Maybe he missed them. 

But the voice came back. Now, it sounded sad. As if that person was losing something precious and couldn't do anything to stop it. 

He liked this voice, it was quiet, warm, caring. He never heard one quite like this. If he had parents, would they use it?

The voice was more and more quiet. He wanted to find it, to listen to more stories about a wild cat, annoying brother or even sounds of a blooming apple-tree.

He felt he was close, so he opened his eyes. 

He could see his hand stretched towards someone. Was it the owner of the voice?

He touched him carefully, the strands of hair tickling his hand.

The sleeping person groaned, snuggling into the touch. 

Sasuke. The voice belonged to Uchiha Sasuke. 

Naruto started looking around. He was in the village, in the hospital. The last thing he remembered was that he had wanted to die, in solitude, and Uchiha hadn't let him. 

His chest hurt. Breathing was hard, but he was alive. 

What was Sasuke doing here in the middle of the night? 

He realised he still had his hand in black hair. The boy would probably strangle him if he knew. But the strands were so soft and warm.

He pushed Sasuke’s fringe back. He was flushed and, as him, was breathing heavily.

Who would let a sick person sit next to him?

Dazed he started to look for a button to call for a nurse. His movement startled Sasuke, who started to murmur.

“Naruto, don't die. Who will I bicker with?” and fell back asleep.

He was looking at Sasuke, stunned, but when he heard him coughing he called for help. 

He knew no one expected Sasuke next to his bed, nurses were as surprised as he was. Uchiha didn't wake up when he was moved to a bed, or when he was being transported. 

Naruto laid on his pillow and tried to ignore his back. Maybe it would be best to return to the darkness?

“But Sasuke's voice wouldn't be there” fox said.

He opened his eyes. How did it knew that Sasuke was talking to him?

“How are you feeling?” Tsunade interrupted. “You had us all scared, Sasuke especially.”

He frowned and turned to the window. He didn't feel like talking, but he let Tsunade heal him when she put her hands on his chest. After a few minutes he wasn't hurting as badly anymore, only a slight discomfort stayed.

“Isn’t it better?” He only looked at her. She was suspiciously nice, she wasn't yelling at him.

“Now show me your back.” she helped him sit. He propped his head on his knees and waited for Hokage to apply some kind of cooling salve on his back. After that she dressed him back up and laid him down.

“Are you hurting anywhere else?” Again he only glared at her. She must have felt embarrassed, she cleared her throat and was wringing her hands. 

“Go to sleep for now. I will drop by Sasuke. After that little swim in the lake he’s also not well.” she left immediately after.

Firstly, Sasuke sleeping by his bed. Now caring Tsunade. What else happened while he was in the darkness?

He fell asleep shortly after, with an oxygen mask on his face, curled on his side as to avoid hurting his back. 

The next morning seemed strange. The nurses were fretting over him and constantly asking whether he needed anything. Only after he had snapped at them did they leave him alone.  
One even run off crying.

He was too exhausted to care. He slept through the rest of the morning.

He woke up a few hours later to find Sakura near his bed. He sat up and groaned because of his back. 

“You should be resting, Naruto!” right away Sakura tried to lay him down.

He froze and observed her carefully. He could handle caring Tsunade, but overprotective Sakura? He wondered whether he should run or cry for help. On top of that, Into was standing on his other side with a fruit basket.

Ignoring Sakura's protests he carefully sat.

"Sasuke isn't here" he remarked.

The girls looked at each other with shame. 

"We're here to see you actually. You weren't in a good condition yesterday and Tsunade chased us out" Into explained quickly.

Suspiciously quickly if you asked Naruto.

"What is it about?" he barked out. "Everyone is acting weird."

"Nothing is going on," Sakura said lightly. 

Which sounded a bit fake to the boy. 

Even if it was Sakura, who he liked, he couldn't come to terms with such behaviour.

“Girls, why are you bugging the patient?” Tsunade stood in the door with a frown.

“We’re…”

“”It doesn’t matter. Let him rest.”

Ino and Sakura speeded out of the room.

Tsunade with nurses examined him and changed the bandages on his back.

“It’s healing well. The lungs look good too.” 

“When can I leave?” he asked without looking at her. The sight from the window seemed much more interesting. After a while he heard the doors closing and he sighed loudly. 

“Naruto?”

He winced and slowly turned his head. Tsunade was sitting in a chair and looking at him sadly. 

“I’m sorry, Naruto.”

Blink. Hokage was apologising to him. He really missed something. He waited patiently, hoping to get to know something. Unexpectedly, Tsunade was visibly unnerved. After a bout of silence she spoke again.

“I’m sorry, Naruto, that I accused you of everything that had happened recently without confirming the facts. Sasuke just pointed out our errors. After double checking it turned out that he had been right. I apologise once again.”

That explained Tsunade’s behaviour. 

“Sasuke?” that was the part he couldn’t believe in. 

“Naruto, how much do you remember from the last day?”

Was that supposed to be tricky? He looked at the Tsunade with suspicion, not answering. 

“Sasuke told me about your decision. You really wanted to die out there, I know it. We couldn't wake you up for a few hours. You even blocked fox’s chakra so that it wouldn’t heal you. Naruto, why?”

Sasuke once again. What does he want from me?  
Tsunade didn’t receive an answer. Naruto thought that he was tired and turned his back to her.

After she left, he sat at the edge of the bed. He really was weak, just like a newborn. His legs were like jelly, but he managed to stand. The nurse wanted to stop him, but he harshly asked her about the location of Sasuke’s room, and after she pointed him in the right direction she was ignored immediately. 

Sasuke was sitting on his bed and apathetically stirring in his plate. He wasn’t hungry, He lifted his head when he heard the door opening, and froze, when he saw Naruto.

“You woke up” he said and put the plate on the bed stand

Naruto closed the door behind him and inched closed to the bed. He wasn’t strong enough to grab a chair, so he sat on the edge, against the bed frame. 

“Why are you doing this?”

“What?”

“Standing by my side. What is there for you to gain?”

“You.”

Naruto snorted with laughter and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“That’s not what I meant” he shuddered. “It’s just… I do understand how you must have felt. I didn’t want you to be left alone in this mess. I want you to have someone on your side.”

“But you? You hate me.”

“That’s not true.”

Such nonsense. Sasuke standing by him. What else? Maybe he wants to become Hokage just like me?

“Did you hit your head by any chance?”

His head was all mixed up and he didn’t understand anything anymore.

Maybe waking up wasn’t such a great idea.

He was deep in thought, frowning. His whole life had been a catastrophe. He wasn’t needed, no one cared about him. 

Why would anyone- he was a monster after all. 

“You’re not a monster” Sasuke interrupted him.

Naruto suddenly realized that he was thinking aloud. He jumped from the bed, but just then the world darkened before his eyes. When he had came to his senses, he was laying on a bed and Sasuke was holding an oxygen mask to his face. 

“Do you feel better? Should I call for someone?”

He refused, turning the mask away and standing up, slowly this time. 

“Naruto?” Uchiha stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. “I truly don’t hate you. I enjoy your company. You’re the only one who doesn’t idolize me for being an Uchiha and treats me like a friend. Well, maybe like a rival, but it’s nice. I have someone to train with, someone who doesn’t let me off easily and is ready to kick my ass. I want to be your friend. Please, stop thinking about death. It’s not like you.”

Naruto was silent. A friend? Really?

“I don’t have friends.”

He left the room and turned towards the hospital’s exit. However, he hadn’t exactly measured up to the challenge and barely made it to his apartment. After he had fallen onto his bed he snapped at Kyubi, telling him to get to work, and lost consciousness. 

Naruto welcomed the next day in better condition. Maybe he hasn’t fully recovered, but he was able to move quite swiftly. 

Eating something nutritious was his priority for now. It’s better to think with a bowl of ramen next to you after all, and Naruto had things to consider.

And it was tricky. Until now no one ever asked him to be his friend. People tolerate him because they have no choice. It was a weird feeling, but maybe not so unpleasant. He smiled faintly, walking to the hospital. Uchiha should be awake by now. 

He wasn’t about to bother anyone by coming through the door. The trees grew close enough to the window that he had easily used them to climb up to and open the window to Sasuke’s room, and jumped in.

“Close it, it’s cold!” growled Sasuke as if he had expected him. 

“Oh, is it that your Uchiha abilities don't protect you from the cold?” Naruto snarked, but closed the window nonetheless. He had a healing monster inside himself after all. 

But he could manage this Sasuke. It’s the yesterday’s one he couldn't understand.  
“If I had fur like your hairball of a fox, I would also cope better.”

What Kyuubi received with a light pinch to Naruto’s insides. Clearly he wasn’t pleased with the derogatory remark. 

“Don’t tease him. Someday he may break your ribs.”

“As if. Sooner I would grow a pair of wings.”

Their back and forth was surprisingly amusing. They weren’t trying to draw blood. The verbal duel was more interesting, more engaging. 

“NARUTO!”

Of course something had to interrupt them. Tsunade burst through the door, and in that exact moment Naruto was on the other side of the window giggling. And everything was back to normal. Maybe not fully, as the behaviour of a few citizens changed and the village became for him something more than a place to sleep and eat. And with time, his meetings with Sasuke were less friendly, and more… more. 

However, nothing lasts forever.

One day, Sasuke left. On his own will. 

Even he couldn't stop him.

+A few years later+

“Two Hokages?!”

“Sakura” Naruto sighed tiredly. “We don’t like to share, but it’s a good solution.”

“Naruto!” The girl couldn't stop herself anymore and with a single hit sent him flying to the floor.

Sasuke stood calmly, smiling with the corners of his lips. 

“Ow! What’s that for?” Uzumaki held his head but as always there were no signs of her hit. 

“So you won’t forget.” she mumbled, acting offended. 

And you could hear the door closing as well as Tsunade sighing. 

“She will be more trouble in the future, but for now be gone. I'm still alive and the job is occupied. When I’m ready to retire I will send foe you. Off with you.”

Unwillingly, they listened. 

“She hasn’t changed a bit.” noticed Sasuke, walking through the corridor. 

“Believe me, you will remember if she changes.”

The war was over. Madara lost bit-time. The wrongdoings of both Uchiha brothers were explained and their intentions understood. Their clan restored their good name and glory. 

They had stopped at the bridge and were observing the water. 

“What is going to happen next?” Naruto asked uncertainly. 

“I think we can start where we ended.” he reached for Naruto’s hand. 

“On counting your ribs? They is no waterfall here.”

Sasuke raised the corners of his lips trying to hide his smile. 

“I was thinking about continuing what we had been doing earlier. If I remember correctly, you were rather eager.”

“You’re talking about the night when our friendship evolved.”

“Very much so.”

“You know, the girls will kill us once they find out.”

“You have to die sometime.” Sasuke pulled him closer.

“I would like that to be rather later than sooner.” Naruto swallowed heavily.

“We arrange that, That’s just the girls.”

“ You were gone quite some time, you know. You must have forgotten what Sakura had done on the battlefield not so long ago. I would rather not be on her mercy unless I’m wounded.”

“Wouldn’t you prefer to be on my mercy?” He slid his hand down Naruto’s pants. “Maybe that’s you who has forgotten.”

Naruto thumped his forehead on Sasuke’s shoulder and bit his lips to keep himself from moaning.

“You can’t forget that.” he breathed out.

Sasuke’s fingers were very talented even in such uncomfortable conditions. 

“I suggest moving somewhere else or else we risk someone interrupting us. Whose place is  
closer?”

“Mine.” He barely managed to stay on his feet when Uchiha released him.

A few minutes later Naruto’s apartment looked like it survived tsunami. Clothes were thrown everywhere. Something was even dangling from the lamp.

“Never ever again will I let you leave the perimeter of the village.” murmured Naruto, placing a kiss on Sasuke’s chest with each word. 

“I would like to see you try.” Uchiha groaned and held the head of his friend, his lover, when he takes him in his hot mouth. “Okay, maybe you could.”

“I practised.” His tongue slowly moved towards the head. 

“I can see that.” He threw him off and leaned over him. He looked into those blue eyes, then kissed him slowly. 

“I missed you.” he said while moving away, raising on his elbows.

“I missed you too.” Naruto embraced his neck and pulled him closer to kiss. 

His hands tentatively slid down his back, getting familiar with the body once again. Their hips rubbed against each other. Sasuke’s fingers buried in the blonde hair when he dominated the kiss. With every moment their moans were louder, reflecting their passion and hunger. 

“I want you on top, Naruto. I want to look at you. When I’m inside you and when you’re coming.” he whispered to Uzumaki’s ear. 

He was extremely close to coming just from imagining this. He nodded in agreement and let Sasuke take control. He trusted him completely. 

Uchiha oiled his fingers and kneeled between Naruto’s legs. He moved them to his entrance, causing Naruto to jolt slightly. He smirked then. 

“Who allowed you to move? Do I have to restrain you””

When his fingers were circling his entrance, trying to relax it, his other hand moved higher, giving him some much needed attention. He gripped him tighter when he started itching inside him. 

Naruto moaned with pleasure, pushing his hips upwards and taking the finger deeper. Sasuke was repeating the motion patiently and slowly until he could push three fingers inside without any resistance and without pushing Naruto over the edge. Drops of sweat glistened on their bodies. But they had all the time in the word, they weren’t going to hurry. They didn’t have to.

Sasuke bent over heavy breathing Naruto, with his eyes half-closed with pleasure.

‘Ride me.” He whispered to his ear again. 

Naruto immediately pushed him to his back and kneeled over him. He stilled just above dripping Sasuke. He dropped with a shout, and Uchiha very nearly came feeling the hot tightness. 

“You’re a crazy man.” He growled at him when he removed his hands from his hips and held his hands. 

Leaning onto their clasped hands he raised himself a bit. This time Sasuke couldn’t stop himself and thrusted into him when Naruto dropped down. 

Their moans rung in the room, one forced after another. Naruto moved repeatedly, with no intention of stopping. He waited too long for them to prolong it. He was already dripping onto his stomach, and he didn’t think he can endure much more,

Sasuke let go of Naruto’s hands and held onto his hips. 

“Touch yourself.” he asked, pressing deeper into him

Naruto reluctantly obeyed, allowing the penetration with drooping eyes. He leaned back, resting his arm on Sasuke’s leg, taking himself into his hand.

Sasuke panted while watching the sunset illuminating them. The light falling onto sweaty Naruto, their position perfect to observe their bodies joining together. 

“I will always stand by your side, just never leave me again.”

Naruto’s words broke some kind of barrier and Sasuke climaxed, with the hot some of Uzumaki on his stomach.

Naruto collapsed on his chest to be embraced by his arms. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” they kissed softly.

Uzumaki exhaled, laying his head his arm with a smirk.

“You could go bring me a ramen though.”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I recently realized that I have never finished translating this fic, and the author is one of my favourites from fanfiction.net  
> So, here is it!


End file.
